Projectors are designed to display content on a projection screen. For example, projectors are commonly used for giving presentations. A conventional projector may include a light source, an optical modulator, and a projector lens. The optical modulator may form an image by modulating a light beam emitted from the light source in accordance with given image information. The projection lens may then enlarge and project the image formed by the optical modulator.
When giving a presentation, a presenter may be positioned between the projector and the projection screen. For example, the presenter may stand near the projection screen and utilize a pointing device to direct an audience's attention to specific portions of the projected image. By standing between the projector and the projection screen, the presenter may occlude at least a portion of the projected image. The occlusion causes at least a portion of the image to be displayed on the presenter's face and body, which can be embarrassing to the presenter as well as distracting to the audience. Further, the bright light from the projector may blind, irritate, and/or distract the presenter.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.